


a reverie so sweet, i'm lost in your haunting

by Verdantia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdantia/pseuds/Verdantia
Summary: It was a chill winter’s day, a friendly sort of cold that nipped at your fingers but left your bones alone. The sky was a pale, cloud-less blue, and the sun half-heartedly warmed what ground it could reach. Sakura was sat on the porch, face turned upwards to the sun’s rays. She was a sunflower out of season, Kakashi thought. Golden and lively but quiet in winter’s stillness.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	a reverie so sweet, i'm lost in your haunting

It was a chill winter’s day, a friendly sort of cold that nipped at your fingers but left your bones alone. The sky was a pale, cloud-less blue, and the sun half-heartedly warmed what ground it could reach. Sakura was sat on the porch, face turned upwards to the sun’s rays. She was a sunflower out of season, Kakashi thought. Golden and lively but quiet in winter’s stillness. He watched her for a minute, feeling an ache in his chest that was not unfamiliar when his mind turned towards his students. 

[Kakashi], she signed without looking at him. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, rhythmic. Alive. Her pink hair was glossy and clean and not red and, and. He was glad, was all.

“Sakura,” he replied.

That got her to look at him, annoyance-amusement writ clear on her face. [Kakashi. Get over here.] He huffed, but did as she asked and lept down from the roof to sit beside her. The wood was smooth and cool. He traced the grain with one finger, absently. [How are you?] she asked, and something about the question made his heart jolt a panic-fear beat, but it smoothed. He calmed.

“Fine.” The heat of her skepticism permeated the air, and Kakashi could’ve sworn that some unlucky snow within radius had suddenly melted. “Mostly,” he admitted. He glanced at her. He glanced away. Something was irritating his eye, but a few blinks seemed to take care of it.

[Did you miss me?]

“Gods, yes,” he said in a rush, the words torn out of his lungs. “Yes. Yes, I missed you. Don’t leave me again, Sakura.”

She smiled, wistful. Fond. Her green eyes met his dark ones, and they were sad. [I’m sorry, Kakashi.]

“Wait no, Sakura – Sakura, don’t! –”

The world was spinning down into darkness, and the last thing he saw was her green eyes, and the signs, [Wake up.]

Hatake Kakashi awoke with a heaving gasp, jolting upright. Desperately, he cradled his head in his hands, clutching tight. “It’s not even winter,” he choked out through his palms. “It’s not even winter, it’s not even winter, it’s not even winter, Sakura, Sakura please. Please. It’s not even winter!”

It was the height of summer. Even in the dead of night, the muggy heat haunted the house. Sakura had been missing for nearly six months, and Hatake Kakashi was alone.  
A low keen echoed off the walls. “It’snotevenwinter,” he repeated, high and anguished. Twice, he said it. Four times. Eight. Sixteen. Finally, at thirty-two precisely, he managed to subside into silence. Kakashi counted the seconds, and breathed in. Held. Breathed out. Held. Breathed in. His clothes were damp with sweat, and he needed a shower.

He tried to tell himself that the water was on cold to cool down, not to try to bring the dream back just that little bit.

He had never been very good at lying to himself, though, so.

It didn’t really work.

**Author's Note:**

> I started with nothing but the first sentence in mind and just... let my fingers decide where to go.  
> In other words, I'm posting this for purely for self-gratification and not because I have any more story to tell here :( I mean, it's not impossible, but...
> 
> Also:  
> Why isn't Sakura speaking out loud, you ask?  
> The lost loved ones you dream of don't have their voices, you see. They never will, unless you find them again.


End file.
